Red Pearl
by RazzDazz
Summary: “Onee-chan, eat the sakura bud that’s afloat and drink the water. Keep the other bud that’s at the bottom of the cup. It will help you meet the one destined for you.” SHUUREI/KIJIN - Last Chapter Up & Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been quite a while since I wrote any stories for Kijin/Shuurei. I remembered that Shuurei's dad, Shouka brought in three presents for her. Two of which had been revealed in BEAUTIFUL ANGEL. The third will be revealed in this story. Hopefully, this story will give you hope for all the things that you hoped for, love for life and happiness in believing that there'd be a better tomorrow for those who're patient but industrious in their pursuit for something wonderful. **

**Part 1**

Shuurei Kou, the beloved daughter of the Red clan stared out from her window. Both hands on the window sill looking at the growing single cherry blossom tree, the one Ryuuki had given her. The older ones were still there living but sprouting no leaves or flowers. The trees had one thing in common. They had the will to survive. No matter in what condition they were in, they would one day reveal their splendor and give prosperity to their owner.

Cherry blossoms were trees of hope, love and happiness. Cherry blossoms were trees that gave hope to the spirit. Cherry blossoms were trees that calmed a restless mind. Cherry blossoms were trees that rekindled a dying love or lost love and absorbing some of the pain in the heart. Cherry blossoms were trees that uplifted the spirit to embrace life and made those in their midst happy. It was said that cherry blossom trees were home to wood spirits.

She believed this saying because looking at the old cherry blossom trees barren of buds or sprouts living gallantly just to tell the world to stay strong in the face adversity was an indication that something wonderful was living in these trees. Shuurei sighed as she closed the windows. She was tired. She was sick. She was sick and tired of her current stagnant predicament. She didn't know how long her suspension would be for.

She knew that there were conspirators in the royal courts to oust her from holding any governmental positions or to continue her dreams to make the country a prosperous nation. She had seen devastation and misery and hunger but she'd also seen hope and believe that things would be better in future. It was hope and belief for a better tomorrow that she'd seen in the people's eyes that had led to her determination to succeed no matter the odds.

What she had seen in the people's eyes echoed what was in her heart. She was as Seiran would so lovingly address as the 'people's princess'. Although, she was petite in stature, she possessed a heart as huge as a mountain. She walked slowly toward her bed, as she passed her study table she saw an unopened present. She remembered that she hadn't opened the last present. The first and second she had opened them.

One was a vibrant red dress fit for a bride which was a gift from her peculiarly 'shy' Uncle Reishiin. The other was from her friend from the Brown province, Kourin. Kourin's gift was a beautiful embroidered hanky which she had lost it. She frowned suddenly, she didn't lose it. It was taken from her by the man she thought was an angel because he looked like one. She was naïve to think he was an angel. She just glanced away from the last unopened gift.

She hadn't the strength to open it. She might be up for it tomorrow. Tonight she'd need to sleep her sorrows away. Closing her eyes she saw him. The man who'd taken Kourin's gift and her breath hitched as she remembered how very near she was to him. He was soaking himself by the creek when she saw he had the hanky in his hand. He was a magnificent looking creature. All she could do was gawk at his beauty.

Nooo… her mind screamed and she rubbed her eyes. Even in her sleep, he'd intrude. Thinking of him wouldn't help her situation get better. It had only contributed to her losing her sanity bit by bit. She sat up to blink. The windows were open and she could see the moon from her bed. Hmm? She tilted her head, wondering to herself. She was sure she'd closed the windows before turning in. Then again with her feeling down, she might not have closed the windows properly.

She slid off from bed and waded sleepily to the window. She looked at the cherry blossom trees under the pale moonlight giving of a magical glow to the trees. It was a beautiful ethereal scene and it made her think of him again. It was a night just like this with the cherry blossom flowers swaying gently by the breeze that she saw him. The magnificent looking man she thought was an angel. They didn't speak only stood watching in silent appreciation of the beauty of the cherry blossoms in each other's company.

She sighed and was about to close the windows when her eye caught three children playing in her garden. What? Children playing in the garden? At this time of night? They'd broken the national curfew hours for children wandering in the streets. These were dangerous times. There were kidnappings for ransom and slavery, even flesh trade. It was worrisome that not only had they broken the curfew hours they had also broken into someone's house to play in their garden.

Not that it was against the law to play in someone else's garden unless they had naughty intentions such as peeing or leaving poo or stealing chicks or eggs. Looking at them, they didn't look like extremely naughty children. It looked like they just wanted to have fun playing in the dead of the night. They were giggling and running happily around the old cherry blossom trees. One was squatting while clapping her hands in delight at the growing tree from Ryuuki as if cheering it on to grow faster and bigger.

The little girl happened to glance her way and smiled widely at her. She was waving her pudgy hands at Shuurei, gesturing her to come over and join them. Shuurei found herself waving back and she had one thought to bring them into the house and sheltering them for the night. Tomorrow morning, she and Seiran would send them home. The children would guide them of course. She was sure their parents would be anxious finding them missing and would have sleepless night worrying for their safety.

She climbed out of the window as she didn't want to wake anyone up just yet and walked briskly towards the children. They stopped playing when she approached them. Then to her amazement, they surrounded her and the smallest of the three hugged her. The elder of the three smiled at her and the middle child held her hand in his. The smallest wanted Shuurei to carry her and she complied. The little one placed her face on Shuurei's and smiled contentedly.

"Pretty," The smallest one told the others, "I like."

The eldest shook his head looking sternly at his younger sibling, "Don't bother Onee-chan. Come down, now."

"No," Shuurei protested, "It's alright."

The little girl held tightly onto Shuurei and stuck her tongue out at her brother. He just sighed at his sister's childish antics.

"Your parents must be worried to find you missing." Shuurei looked at them with concern in her eyes.

The second child smiled at her reassuringly. "They know where we are."

Shuurei stared at them, disbelieving that their parents allowed them to roam in the streets at night. What sort of parents had these poor children had? Looking at the children, she didn't see a bruise or a cut or anything that might suggest they were abused or abandoned. Whatever it was she'd see that they were properly cared for the time they were with her.

"Come into the house. You'll stay here for the night. Tomorrow I'll send you home. Where is your house?" Shuurei began to walk but she felt a tug on her hem. She turned to see the hand on the second child.

The second child smiled, "It's nearby. We're only here for the trees."

The eldest bowed his head, "We're sorry to bother you." He looked at the old yet barren cherry blossom trees. "But we needed to come to this place."

Shuurei looked bewildered. "Why?"

"They're sick," The little one she was carrying told her while pointing at the old trees. "That's why."

"Yes, I know they are," Shuurei agreed, her eyes were sad and it pained her that she hadn't given her time to find a remedy for these beloved trees which were planted by her mother.

The second child nodded, "We had to come because they're sick."

"They are sick when they are sad," The eldest told her. "They can't produce buds and sprouts when their favourite person is sick."

Shuurei was taken aback at their proclamation. "I don't understand."

"Hmm," the little one tapped lightly on Shuurei's chest, "sick."

Shuurei blinked then she gazed at the children in surprise, "How do you know?"

"We can see," The eldest replied, "that you're." He eyed the trees when he said this.

"We can feel too," The second replied, "your pain." He too eyed the trees when he said this.

The little girl tapped Shuurei's cheek lightly, "Gift, gift, gift..." She nodded happily.

"What?" Shuurei was shocked and slightly puzzled.

The eldest pointed at the only two buds on Ryuuki's small tree, "Pluck them and soak them in a cup of water."

"No," Shuurei protested, "If I plucked the buds then that'd surely stunt the sprouting of buds."

The second child shook his head, smiling in a carefree way, "No, there'll be more. Don't worry."

"Onee-chan, please pluck the buds from that small tree. Soak them in a cup of water and leave it for the night. In the morning, eat the one that's afloat and drink the water. It'll help clear your mind and calm your heart. The other bud that's at the bottom of the cup will help you meet the one destined for you. But you have to open the last gift on the table. Wear it come the morning." The eldest told her.

The eldest continued, "The other bud will change twice. First, when the colour of this bud turns red it means your luck has changed for the better. Second, when it changes to a pearl you'll come face to face with the destined one that's in your heart. Red of the pearl means happiness shall be attained. This is what they want for you."

The other two kids nodded their heads in agreement and enthusiasm.

"Wha-what're you children talking about?"

The children hugged her. The eldest kissed her left cheek. The second child kissed her forehead. The smallest kissed her right eye. Then they disappeared right before her eyes.

Shuurei woke with a start. She had a peculiar dream. She turned her head to the window. The window to her room was slightly ajar. She slid off the bed and opened the window. The moon was looking down at her with the same elusive stare it usually had for as long as she could remember. The beam from the moon shone on Ryuuki's small cherry blossom tree beckoning her to come to it. It was a crazy dream but somehow her heart was telling her to do as the children in the dream had told her to do.

She did what her heart and instinct told her to do.

_**Very early in the morning…**_

Shuurei woke up two hours before the cockerel did. She looked at the present on the study table and got out of bed. She walked quickly to the table. She grabbed the present and tore the wrapping. She opened the box. In it was beautiful silk dress in several shades of shimmering green and resplendent blue. She gasped at the sheer vibrancy of the dress. There weren't any cards to indicate the sender of the present. Suddenly she remembered the present might be from her father's elusive brother.

The dress was too rich for the likes of her. But she didn't want to offend him. She would instead make some homemade yam cake for her father's youngest brother. She remembered her father telling her that brother of his loved yam cakes. She placed the exquisite dress into the box and plopped her elbows on the table. Her eyes roved at the porcelain cup next to the ink pot. She took the cup in her hands and looked at the buds soaking in water.

One was afloat, while the other was at the bottom of the cup. It was just like the eldest child had told her in her dream. Should she eat the floating bud? She wasn't a person who'd believed of dreams. It was just a dream, wasn't it? A dream conjured by a tired mind and a sick heart. But it was real enough for her to actually follow the dream. Her heart wouldn't allow her to abandon the message. Her instincts were gnawing her innards to do as the kids in the dream told her to do.

If it was meant to change anything, as she gazed at the floating bud, let it change for the good of those around her and those unfortunate than her. She took the floating bud out of the cup, plopped it into her mouth. She chewed the bud. It had a mild flowery texture and tasted sweet. She didn't know sakura buds tasted like that. It gave you a sense of belonging and renewal of hope and reconciliation of defeat. It erased the feelings of frustration and replaced helplessness with the will to move forward.

It neutralised the thoughts of haplessness. It rekindled the love to embrace life and to live life happily. She smiled at the cup. She was feeling much better. She sipped the water from the cup. It tasted of the mild freshness of sakura leaves and mild flowery sweetness. It was calming to the mind. It soothed the heart. It stirred the spirit to capture the joy you'd get out of life. It eased the nerves. She felt rejuvenated, and renewed. She felt something wonderful was about to begin.

She quickly made breakfast and laid them on the table for her father and Seiran. She had a feeling that she had to appear at the imperial governmental building. She had the remaining bud with her. It gave her hope even without her looking at it. She left a note on the dining table for either Seiran or her father to read so they wouldn't be worried sick if they called and she didn't answer. She hurriedly exited the dining room to her room and locked the door.

She took off her clothes and from the bowl on the dressing table she poured the water from the jar into the bowl. She soaked a cotton cloth and wiped herself from the soot and sweat. Then she immediately wore the inner white under garment, the resplendent blue silk garment she wore beneath the shimmery green light robe tied with a silver sash. She slipped her tiny size four feet into the silver shoes which came together in the big box.

She wore her hair long and clipped the sides of her hair with butterfly shaped silver hair clips also came with the big box. The eyes on the butterfly hair clip were embedded with green stones. She had prepared the yam cake to be given to her mysterious Uncle Reishiin the one who had given her two beautiful and expensive garments. This time she would really surprise him. She smiled at the thought of surprising this mysterious uncle while dabbing her face carefully with powder.

She applied soft rouge on her cheeks and wore a tinge of pink gloss on her lips. She was not one for wearing two or three coats of makeup. One very light coat was more than enough for her. She gave herself a look at the hand mirror then sighed she had one more thing to apply. It was kohl. She looked again in the mirror and nodded.

It was all thanks to her lady boss, the proprietress of the night life where she worked as a bookkeeper who had presented her with the makeup kit. The kit came with an advice that makeup was a woman's mask for confidence and weapon for success. She opened the door and poked her head looking left and right surveying the surrounding. It was silent, she was relieved but she knew she could not use the front or back doors. She'd have to get out using the window in her room, which she did.

She didn't want to alert her father or Seiran. Her body was half way out of the window sill while slowly releasing the small straw basket containing the yam cake. It landed softly on the ground. Next, she climbed out of the window and landed softly on the ground and was seen hunched as she hurried out of the gate.

"Will she be alright?" Seiran asked Shouka. "Do you want me to tail her, just in case?"

Shouka just looked at the disappearing figure of his daughter. He couldn't help but worry. What was his daughter up to? His eyes narrowed, he was just as shocked as Seiran. They jumped off the roof and landed on the hard ground with a thud. Shuurei looked different. She looked a little like her mother.

Shouka nodded, "Just in case."

Meanwhile, at first light Shuurei was seen walking very fast, her beautiful garment swishing about her. The blending of blue and green changed to yellow and it went back to the respective colours as she moved. The assistants for a few shops who were there to open the shops gaped at a beautiful woman passing by in a flurry of blue, green, and silver. Who was she? Was she a fairy fleeing at first light to the heavens? Her hair was long, and a few strands flew from her face.

One of the shop assistants saw a glimpse of her face and swore he saw the face of an angel. Shuurei ignored the stares from the people. She smiled and greeted them. They waved dazedly at her. The imperial governmental building was about thirty paces. She stopped to take a view of the building walls. She smiled again. She began to walk towards it. This time she slowed her pace. She stopped in front of the second entrance. It was guarded by two guards.

There were three entrances, each entrance were guarded by two guards. However, she couldn't enter into the imperial governmental grounds. She was barred from entering the imperial governmental grounds for her brazen actions of disregarding official rules during her tenure as co-governor of the Brown province. Yet it was her very actions that had saved the entire province from total destruction caused by an epidemic.

She was stripped of her government identity token as an imperial government officer by those who saw her as a threat to their livelihood. The guards on duty couldn't believe their eyes that this was the Brown province's ex-co-governor. She was always plain looking. She usually wore cotton white, pink silk garment and red silk robe tied with a silk yellow sash. The silk was of mediocre quality. But the one she was currently dressed in was the finest.

Could this beautiful woman be the infamous Shuurei Kou? One of the guards rubbed his eyes, blinked hard and opened his eyes wide. He wasn't mistaken. She was Shuurei Kou, the princess of the Red clan. She asked the same guard whether he could deliver the yam cake to her uncle Reishiin Kou, the Secretary for Civil Affairs and guard was hesitant. Everyone was scared of Secretary Kou's sudden bursts of temper if he was angry about something as mundane and trivial.

In one incident an intern to his assistant didn't underline a draft properly with a ruler. He set the draft on fire and stuck the burning draft into the garment of the intern. The poor intern had to be hospitalized for both light burns endured and mental trauma. The guard shuddered and told her that she could visit Secretary Kou and deliver it herself. Shuurei hid her smile under the guise of a cough. He immediately issued a visitor's pass class III.

Class III pass meant that the visitor was family. Class I was for diplomats and other government officials. Class II was for financiers, business merchants and trading associates. Shuurei smiled happily at the guard whose ears were red. She took out a piece of the yam cake and wrapped it in a light blue napkin and handed it to him in gratitude. He took it in appreciation. He was smiling inside and thought an angel had given him the ambrosia of life.

"Thank you so much." She nodded and walked into the imperial governmental grounds.

"Thank you for this," He replied as he made way for her to enter the imperial grounds.

It was so good to be here, walking again on this ground. There were new interns and old and new departmental assistants. They were all surprised to see a woman walking freely in the imperial governmental grounds. Was this a new concubine who had lost her way? Concubines were to be escorted by the assigned eunuchs. This concubine might have pulled tricks on the poor eunuch to break away from the stringent environment.

However good an eye-candy she might be, it was highly inappropriate for a woman to be here unless she was the infamous in the dumps, Shuurei Kou. She was stopped by a new assistant and by the border colour which was red this assistant was from the Department of Civil Affairs and Administration. What luck! He was suspicious and curious at the same time he was swept away by her innocent beauty. He eyed the small straw basket she was carrying.

He pointed at the basket, "What's in there?" He looked at her, "Who're you? Why are you here? Who are you looking for?"

Shuurei held up her visiting pass, "I'm here to meet Secretary Kou of the Civil Affairs and Administration department." Then she held up the basket, "I'm here to deliver to my uncle this yam cake that he so love to eat." She edged closer, "If I'm a bother, then could you deliver this to him in my stead?"

Upon hearing Secretary Kou was her uncle he backed away from her. He looked apprehensive but not nearly enough and still barred her from advancing further, "Who're you?"

"Didn't you hear her the first time, assistant Lee?" a cultured voice yet filled with undeniably underlying threat of tormenting promise belonging to the dreaded Secretary Kou, assailed the ears of the assistant of his department. "She is my family, my beloved niece, Shuurei."

He smiled at a surprised Shuurei. He hadn't a choice but to make his presence known. If he hadn't she might have to leave the grounds immediately since it was known that she was barred from entering the governmental grounds and premises until her suspension was lifted. He couldn't bear to see his niece being bullied by mere assistants who didn't know their places. That too for bringing the yam cake he loved made by his beloved niece who was unfairly judged by royal official imbeciles.

The assistant gaped, looking from Reishiin to Shuurei.

He turned giving the assistant a death glare, "Well, stop gawking or your eyes'll pop out of their sockets." Motioning with his fan, "Do you have gold in your mouth? Have you no shame for putting a lady in distress? What do you say? I'm saying this not because she's a Kou and my niece, but it's common decency to express regret."

"Yes, sir," The assistant blanched, "My humble apologies."

"Not to me, you silly goose," He smacked the assistant's left shoulder with his fan.

Both Shuurei and the assistant jumped of fright. The assistant nodded profusely and looked at Shuurei, his face pale with mortification. Shuurei glanced at her uncle while putting her hand to indicate that it didn't matter to her. As it was her uncle would be made accountable for her being there. It wouldn't be good for his pristine record. But to her uncle Reishiin, it mattered.

"I'm truly sorry, ma'am." Then he quickly walked into the premise which housed the officers of civil affairs and administration.

The rest of the interns and assistants from same and other departments could only stare with fear and awe at Secretary Kou and were amazed that the infamous Shuurei was his _beloved _niece. They immediately did they work and didn't cast moony eyes on his suddenly gorgeous and glamourous looking niece. Shuurei gazed at her uncle Reishiin. So this was her mysterious uncle who had given her two beautiful presents.

He was quite good looking and better looking than her father or her other uncle who was according to her father as stiff as a rod and severe as an old school master. She remembered that he was the same person who had helped her carry some of the dusty books to the department of Treasury and Finance during her days disguising as a boy there before she made the resolution to sit for the imperial civil servants examination.

"Uncle…?" She addressed him. She held the straw basket at him. "I made this yam cake for you," She gazed at him with the gentlest eyes, "Father said it's your favourite."

He was so touched. She made his favourite with her own two hands. He'd eat it very slowly. There was a saying that good food goes to the heart especially if it was done with love and care. There were tears in his eyes which he quickly blinked away. He took the basket from her. He would not be seen as a weakling. Yet he was. She was his weak link. He looked at her like a doting father would. She was very pretty… no, she looked like a beautiful flawless angel to him.

"Thank you." It was all he could manage to say.

She shook her head, "I should be thanking you. You've given me two beautiful gifts. This one," She placed her hand on her chest and, "the red one at home. I love them. Thank you."

"I… did?" Reishiin gazed at the fine silk material of the highest quality in mesmeric shades of blue and green, which as she moved there would be a glimmer of yellow. He raised an eyebrow. The red silk garment was second best compared to this one she was wearing. Then he smiled at her, "Hmm, suits you, my dear."

She was silent as they walked into the inner yard. He looked at her looking at the governmental building with longing in her eyes.

He nodded in understanding. "You miss the hustle and bustle of being an imperial civil officer."

"Yes," she waved her hands, "No. I was…" She paused then sighed, "I wanted…" She paused again.

He patted her shoulder. He couldn't say more. There was nothing he wouldn't do but he couldn't do anything about the suspension. He was just as frustrated as she was. He frowned suddenly at the ruckus ahead. His eyes roved to that of his foster son who was apparently frantic because he had missed the corner to the Civil Affairs department. Then his son saw him and tapped the arm of General Shuuei Ran pointed at Reishiin. They quickly approached him. They didn't notice her at first.

Vice Chamberlain Koryuu glanced at his father, "Secretary Kou, we can't find your niece, Shuurei. She's not at home. Her father has no idea where she went. Seiran isn't around either."

Reishiin looked at Koryuu, "Why are you searching for her?"

"The ban on her has been lifted." General Ran informed from behind Koryuu. "It's important for her to be present at the royal council in two hours from now."

"Really..?!" Petite Shuurei appeared from behind Reishiin. Her whole face lit up, "How?"

Koryuu gasped and Shuuei's eyes widened in surprise. They had to look at her twice. They still gawked at her. They were so stunned at her transformation. They were speechless. She never looked this fantastic. She always looked like the girl next door. But now she looked like an angel descended from the heavens. Then again her late mother was from that mysterious yet dangerous clan whose beauty was almost comparable to that of angels.

"Shuu…," Koryuu sputtered, "Shuu… Shuurei… ?"

He immediately composed himself when Reishiin gave him a withering look. His cheeks tinged pink.

General Shuuei Ran swallowed his mirth and looked at Shuurei. "We'll know about it when we're in the council chamber."

_**Two hours later… Royal Council Chamber…**_

The council members, heads of departments, ministers, and other royal officials had the same reactions as Koryuu and Shuuei. Ryuuki Shi, the emperor felt irritated at the long stares his Shuurei had received. He wasn't pleased at them. Although it was cold outside he felt hot inside and all because of Shuurei's mesmerizing appearance.

Yuushun Tei, who was aiding Ensei Rou to manage Sa province was now a respected council member cleared his throat while he slowly stood up due to his bad leg "Your Majesty and to my fellow council members we're gathered here today to grant Ex-governor Shuurei Kou with a new position after her grueling ordeal in the Sa Province. The reports received from the current Sa Governor were concise and concrete. Ex-governor Kou had the people's interest at heart and had no choice but to execute drastic actions yet rational measures to resolve the worrisome epidemic from worsening and spreading to other provinces."

"The people of Sa Province will not sit quietly by to see a selfless and hardworking officer be suspended for putting her life on the line troubleshooting something hazardous to the nation. They are now making it hard for the imperial tax collectors by giving only half of the tax and telling them that they will only get the other half after her suspension is lifted. Otherwise the half will be dumped into the province's coffers for the development of the province as the nation's education centre since it was her idea and Tou Eigetsu's."

There were murmurs of dissatisfaction among the members in the chamber.

"She has broken the rules by engaging the help from merchant associations to pressure the physicians' association that if they don't assist her their extra funding for research would be retracted, void or canceled," Bellowed one council member who was the Deputy Head of the Health division.

"That's because it's one of the clauses in their agreement." A bored voice belonging to the Treasury and Finance Minister, Houjo Ko. "I have a copy of all agreements. I believe you have copies of the agreements too."

"But still it's against the law…" the fellow persisted but was cut short by a firm voice.

"It was because she couldn't get your help that she had to approach the chief of the merchant association. She knew of the risk of breaking a few rules. Why I ask you would you not lend a hand to an official request? Don't tell me you have to get approval from the Head of your department. What's the use of being a deputy head if you can't handle an emergency case such as the epidemic case in Sa Province?" countered a firm voice from a dark corner.

Heads turned at the man whose firm voice belonged to. He was the current governor of Sa province. The deputy head of the health division gulped and hung his head in humiliation. Ryuuki held his hand up to calm the stifling atmosphere in the chamber.

"There are many in favour of Kou Shuurei's suspension to be lifted." He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly then looked at the members in the chamber. "The people come first. Ex-governor Kou's convictions were based on that concept. It's that concept that made the people vouch for her defense and honour." He nodded slowly, "Senior Councilor Tei and Senior Governor Zhou both representing the Sa province and its people proposed that Kou Shuurei be appointed as the next deputy head of the education, arts and culture ministry. She has established herself as the co-propagator of Sa province being the education hub of the nation with high credibility. I, therefore sanction the proposal. Your appointment will commence a week from today."

Shuurei blinked twice. Did she hear Ryuuki correctly? She pinched her arm so hard that she winced in pain. It wasn't a dream. Her suspension had been lifted. Above all, she was appointed as the deputy head of the education, arts and culture ministry. She sat there still in a daze. Then all of a sudden she slipped her hand into her robe. She opened her palm and was amazed that the pale sakura bud had turned to a fiery red.

At another corner, Kou Reishiin was smiling broadly behind his opened expensive silk fan. Next to him was his best friend, Ko Houjo. No one knew what his facial expression was behind that mask that depicts an abstract expression. Unless if you peered closer, you could see his dark intense eyes shining with untold secrets.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Shuurei walked out of the royal councilors' chamber. She was still in a daze. She neither looked left nor right. She was walking straight towards a small pond. A hand grabbed her before she fell into the pond. She was pulled to one side five paces away from the pond. She blinked at her saviour. The announcement she'd heard in the royal councilor's chamber left her disoriented.

She had a hard time believing her turn of luck. When she discovered that the sakura bud had turned a fiery red just like the elder child in the dream informed her, all she could think of was that it was a miracle bestowed to her from the heavens. She looked at the hand that had pulled her aside. She had her back against a tree.

She glanced at the person who had prevented her from falling into the pond. She blew a relieved sigh and sank on the ground. Her back was against the tree. She was hugging her legs. She didn't know what to say or do. She stared at her surroundings trying to gather her wits. She shifted her gaze to the person who sat next to her. He was Vice Chamberlain Koryuu of the Civil Affairs and Administration Ministry.

"Are you alright?" Koryuu asked her with concern.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I am."

"You gave me quite a fright."

"I'm sorry, I was in a shock." She tapped her cheeks, "I still am, I guess." She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad you were vouched for," Koryuu said, "by the merchant association, Senior Governor Zhou, Senior Councilor Tei and the people of Sa province. I'm also happy that you've been admitted as an imperial officer and was granted a new position. You'll be getting your identity token and seal next week after you've sworn in. But you'll be receiving a temporary pass to go about the imperial governmental premises."

_**The pathway to the Treasury and Finance Department…**_

Ko Houjo's head turned slightly to his left. He was eyeing the princess from the Kou clan and felt strange that his hand would form into a tight fist at his side when seeing Koryuu, his best friend's adopted son was holding her close to him before she walked right into the pond in her dazed position. He could not fathom the sudden surge of envy. No one knew what his facial expression was behind that exquisite custom made and thus, expensive mask.

"This is a first since your wife left you," Reishiin Kou whispered behind him, "that you'd show something so physical."

Of course, his best friend Kou Reishiin understood him well. They had been very close since they attended the same school of thought. He had wanted to snort lightly at Reishiin's remark but thought otherwise. It was unrefined of him to do such a displeasing sound. He resorted to clucking his tongue against his palate as a sign of disgust. He was in time to catch himself from balling his other hand. He flexed and relaxed both hands at his sides.

"Disgusted with yourself for feeling envious or feeling like tossing the poor lad into the pond, don't you?" Reishiin jibed lightly behind his opened fan, "Ahh, perhaps both?"

He stared at his friend, Reishiin. He sighed slightly annoyed at Reishiin. His best friend was having fun at his expense. The opened fan hid his friend's smirk made him want to snatch that fan from his friend's hand with one thought in mind. Destroy that damned tool of his. Reishiin would usually use the fan to either plan or execute his cunning ploys of either political or casual to no one's benefit but his. Not that his friend was bad in a negative way.

On the contrary, Reishiin was a patriot even though he rarely showed it. Reishiin was a great nationalist. He wasn't an extreme but was just when he needed to be although his brand of 'just' was to some people a horror. The 'horror' would grow larger until it was unbearable for those who had committed a wrongful deed. He would unleash an unfathomable punishment befitting the crime. He was actually supposed to be the Minister of Law Enforcement and National Security.

But he declined preferring instead the 'laid back' job of being Secretary of the Civil and Foreign Affairs division. Now as he looked at Reishiin, he thought of nothing else but to strangle his best friend to wipe off the smirk from his face. He cocked his head to the left and right. A sharp creaking sound could be heard as he moved his head to ease his tension. Reishiin smiled while tapping his fan close with his hand in an elegant swish.

"You do love rubbing it in, don't you?" Houjo's eyes glittered with irritation.

"No," Reishiin shook his head slowly, looking at the two figures near the pond, "she has many admirers. My concern is that one of them might be daring enough to whisk her away if you don't… hmm, how shall I put it," Reishiin scratched his chin. "Get her first… yes, that's right."

Houjo turned away from Reishiin.

"That swirly, shimmering, resplendent blue and vibrant green attire suits her well. Exquisite texture and excellent quality," Reishiin lightly tapped Houjo's shoulder with the end of his fan. "At a certain angle with a quick glance you can see another hidden colour," He smiled wider, "Such wondrous material can only be the product of one province."

Houjo placed both hands behind his back and glanced three inches away from his shoes.

Reishiin sighed as he moved in front of Houjo, "Your shallow wife left you because you were prettier than her."

"Leave her out of this," Houjo's voice hardened. He hated to be reminded of his ex-wife.

"Truly, there's nothing for you to defend her after how she'd offended you." Reishiin looked gravely at his friend.

"It's the past," Houjo sighed, "Let's leave it at that."

"How much longer do you intend to hide yourself behind that mask?" Reishiin tapped the side of Houjo's mask with a forefinger.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Houjo sounded irritated.

Reishiin raised an elegant eyebrow at Houjo. "You know that I can't leave you alone because you're my best friend and practically like a brother to me."

Houjo made a tsk-ing sound indicating slight tension.

Upon seeing his friend's discomfort, Reishiin eased off. Then suddenly Reishiin clapped his hands, "Ahh, before I forget," He took out a small bundled in a powder blue cloth which was hooked on his silk bandana, "it's delicious, my angelic niece made for me for the two dresses I gave her."

Houjo swiftly turned his head to Reishiin.

"She was under the impression that I gave her both." Reishiin shrugged, "How could she not think so when there wasn't a note for that splendid attire?"

Houjo exhaled as his eyes shifted at the powder blue bundle in his hand, "Delicious?" He unwrap the bundle to look at the contents and saw to his pleasant surprise that it was a piece of yam cake.

"Isn't she thoughtful?" Reishiin said proudly.

"Hmm," Houjo replied still eyeing the yam cake.

"Well, anyway, I highly recommend that you grow yourself a beard and a moustache to cut the glare of the angelic beauty that you possess, if you decide to take off that mask for good." Then he chuckled aloud tapping Houjo's shoulder again in merriment and walked quickly away from a slightly vexed Houjo.

Houjo leant against the pillar, looking at his friend's back until Reishiin turned to the northwest corridor and disappeared into his own department. He moved his body slightly to the right while still leaning against the pillar. His eyes were trained on the Kou princess seated aground with her back against the tree. Koryuu was seen to be kneeling next to her.

Houjo looked at the Kou princess who was wearing his gift. She was dainty yet looked regal in that mesmerizing garment. It was a gift of congratulations that she had done an excellent job at the Sa (Brown) province that had made her the target of few jealous politicians into finding faults with her outrageous actions by obstructing her requests to have medical practitioners look into the terrible epidemic before it spread into other areas.

Even when she was bogged down with problems, she was unfazed and stood her ground until she was successful in her last task for that province. It was because of that and the fact she was a woman and she did a better job than they did, the few jealous imperial officials were on her case, demeaning and undermining her credibility and capabilities with minor errors she made.

While he could understand that the emperor must not take sides, he couldn't but help feel that it was unjust to have her suspended for doing things right as a responsible leader would at times of crises. Even though extreme, she did it for the sake of the citizen's of Sa province and for being a responsible leader had her status as an imperial officer frozen and stripped from her.

Reishiin had been lamenting that his niece was wallowing in self-pity at her decrepit mansion. He was worried because she was losing weight. His favourite niece was dejected and ate very little. She was seen staring sadly at the barren sakura trees from the window in her room. She didn't look sad three weeks ago when she accidentally met him by the creek where he was bathing.

In fact she looked energetic while trying to retrieve her pink handkerchief from him. His eyes glittered in slight mirth. Those were the only features that showed any expression since his face was covered with a mask. Of course, he knew every inch of her dainty contours that was why he could specify the exact measurements to his family's tailor for that custom made splendid garment.

The wondrous material as Reishiin had so pompously stated that only one province produced such exquisite texture and excellent quality. That province was the Yellow Province. It was his province. There was an area in the yellow province which was inhabited by special glowing silkworms that was not white but platinum in colour.

These silkworms could only be found under the rocks in a limestone cave in the yellow province. No one knew what these silkworms ate or how they came there or why they nested in that particular area and only in the yellow province. These silkworms were not easily captured for harvesting. They emitted a kind of putrid smell and that smell could cause nauseous dizziness.

The whole cave smelled and bats never rested there. But because they were special, that didn't deter unscrupulous collectors to catch them. They were caught not only for the wondrous silk cocoons they produced they were also caught to be made into food. As an exotic food they were a source of high protein twenty times more than the normal silkworms. These silkworms made the body of those who ate them warm and increased sexual desires in men.

As lord and master of the Ko clan, it was under his jurisdiction to see to the preservation of a species from extinction. Another thing about these silkworms that they seem to discharge a sort of glowing mucus and the Ko clan discovered that this mucus could be used as a marker to enhance the hidden Ko clan crest which glowed bright yellow in the dark in all their special token identifiers utilised for special missions.

And because of this the Ko clan had acquired the rights by the decree of the previous emperor to protect and harvest the silkworms. During her dangerous mission for Sa province, since the Ko clan was old money that dealt in trade and finance, Reishiin had approached him for that special token identifier that could open many closed doors, for instance the merchants' guild.

The limestone cave where the special silkworms dwelled was under tight security. Those who were caught stealing the silkworms would be brought to justice under the law of endangered species of beneficial insects' category. He glanced at the yam cake, and felt himself salivate. With a quick tap on the lower left side of the mask, the mouth piece slid open. He took a small bite of the yam cake while looking at her. It was delicious and he ended up finishing the rest of the yam cake.

Her new and elevated appointment as the deputy minister of education, arts and culture ministry was expected. Hadn't Tei Yuushun who was his and Reishiin's closest friend mentioned to them in passing that she'd make an exceptional leader in that ministry with the exposure, experience and knowledge gained from her tumultuous tenure in Sa province.

His lips etched slightly in a smile thinking that what was more interesting was that her department was situated opposite to his. He didn't throw away the blue coloured cloth away. He folded it and slipped it into his robe. He pushed himself from the pillar and started walking towards the east corridor for his own department. Then suddenly he made a detour to the southeast corridor.

_**The Imperial Library…**_

It had been quite a while since she was in the imperial library. This time she wasn't there to browse through the volumes of old records for research and work purposes. She was there to see her father but the only person she found was her father's assistant. He told her that her father had gone to the department of law enforcement and national security. Then that assistant left her to attend a meeting with the royal scribe.

She was a little disappointed because she had wanted to share her joy with him. He should be the first person with whom she had wanted to share her joyous news. The next person would be Seiren, but he wasn't seen around anywhere since morning. Still knowing Seiren, he might be doing some errands her father had sent him to do. Oh, well, might as well browse the library while she was waiting for her father.

The fiery red sakura bud was in her hand. Her instinct told her that something unexpected would spring out at her from nowhere. She felt odd that her luck had changed in a blink of an eye. It was unbelievable yet a pleasant and most needed surprise to perk her up from the slumps. She didn't know what to think of the whole thing. All she thought was how grateful she was to the heavens for bestowing their benevolence to her, thus erasing her predicament.

Her dream was coming true which to her was an unavoidable yet odd phenomenon and the odder she felt the more she was seized by trepidation. She slowly opened her hand and in her palm the fiery red sakura bud had turned into a shiny red pearl. Her eyes widened in shock. She gaped then gasped aloud, suddenly remembering what the eldest child in the dream told her.

_The eldest child in her dream said, "The other bud will change twice. First, when the colour of this bud turns red it means your luck has changed for the better. Second, when it changes to a pearl you'll come face to face with the destined one that's in your heart. Red of the pearl means happiness shall be attained."_

Her hands trembled. What did the boy in the dream mean when he said that she would meet with her destined one who was in her heart? Who could that person be? She thought of Shi Ryuuki then she mentally shoved the image of the young emperor from her mind. It couldn't be him. Ryuuki knew of her feelings for him. Although, he had confessed of his love for her but she wasn't ready for such huge responsibility as empress.

She wasn't the type to be type casted as an empress. She wanted something more in life. She wanted to contribute using her mind and hands to help shape the nation into a prosperous country. Such were her ambition and desire. Her job as a politician was sufficient without her being an empress. She thought about Sa Sakujun. He was a gentleman even though he was evil. But Sakujun wasn't evil to begin with. He turned into one due to his unforgiving miserable background.

Sakujun showed her his vulnerability by dropping his impenetrable walls and evil mask revealing a truly gentle person. It was a great shock to her to discover that he wasn't lying when he said he'd taken poison in a game with a friend and the only anti-dote was that she made him that special tea she'd normally brew for her father and Seiren. If only she'd made him that tea, he'd be alive. Instead she had thought of him being subdued by alcohol and insisted that he drank water.

Sakujun looked at her then he blinked sleepily, "Please brew me that special tea of yours. It'll keep me alive."

"Look at you, you're sleepy," She thought he was joking around in his drunkenness. "No tea for you," she shook her head, "I'll bring you some water. It's best for you."

"Water," Sakujun smiled sadly at her one she thought of as one of his drunken woeful smiles that she shouldn't worry about. "May not be the best for me right now only your tea. Would you be so kind as to make me a cup?"

"Waka-sama," she scolded him.

"As you please," and he smiled at her.

No, it couldn't be Sakujun. He was no longer in the land of the living. What about Ri Koryuu? She had overhead from her father's youngest brother talking about Uncle Reishiin's adopted son's future, then her future, and the future of the Kou clan in riddles. Definitely not Koryuu, she thought of him like what she thought of Seiren. She thought of Koryuu as a brother.

Koryuu would feel awkward being pitted in a marriage of convenience. If he refused the head of the Kou clan's wishes it would mean that he as the adopted son to Kou Reishiin was ungrateful to the Kou clan and his adopted father. But it was unfair for the clan to put him in a stressful bind. No, Koryuu had only shown kindness as a brother to a sister. That was all to their relationship. She wished it to stay that way between them.

It couldn't be Ryuuren Ran, the unusual and genius youngest brother to General Shuuei Ran. He made her his best friend because she was the only one who could understand and tolerate him. She loved Ryuuren as a best friend and nothing more. How could she think of the eclectic and eccentric Ryuuren as someone more than a best friend? A lover… Ryuuren? She shook her head while shaking her hand. Then she stopped, she looked at her hand.

Her hand was empty. There was no shiny red pearl in her palm. Her eyes widened in horror. Oh, good heavens! She put both hands on her cheeks, looking frantically around for one tiny red pearl in the immense library. It could be anywhere. It could be under one of the bookshelves. It could have bounced onto one of the lowest shelves of many bookshelves. It could be located at one of the many corners in the library. It could even have bounced onto one of the books of one of the lowest shelves.

She searched high and low for it. She was on all fours looking under the shelves, under the bookcases, in between books of the lowest shelves, at all dim or dark corners, next the foot of all nine pillars supporting the roof of the huge imperial library. She plopped on the floor, thinking miserably. Where was it? She glanced at her hands. They were dirty and she hadn't a doubt that her face was no better.

TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK …

Her head rose, her body alert, her ears perked. She blinked, at the red pearl which was in front of her bouncing up and down, moving away from her. She immediately sprang to her feet and ran after the shiny red pearl before it bounced for the exit. She had her eyes focused on the tiny red pearl and was too late to notice an approaching official.

Her eyes were wide with apprehension. Her voice shook as she yelled at the official, "Watch out!"

The imperial official was too late to react and was stunned as a whirl of red bashed into him. The impact sent him off balance and both of them fell on the hard floor. A shiny oval thing flew above their heads. The flurry in red sprawled on top of the unfortunate official's body. The official had his back on the hard ground. The figure in red raised its head to look at the surrounding in a disoriented manner. The official had his arm on the figure in red's back and noticed that it was small and thought that it was a child.

The official grunted in pain with his eyes closed, "Whose child are you?"

He held the small figure's back with his able arm. It was a reflex action to protect the weak. The figure in red had its head on his chest again. The small figure had his other hand in its hand. He began thinking that _it_ wasn't a thing. It was human. Was this person hurt? He quickly opened his eyes only to discover that it was a girl. No, this girl was a young woman of seventeen or eighteen. He couldn't see her face because she'd buried it on his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Somehow this small sized woman felt familiar. He released her back.

The figure in red blinked several times, "What about you?" and shook her head to clear her grogginess away. "I'm f-fi-fine. Thank …," She looked at the one man she thought she would never again meet. The man who had been soaking himself in that creek and didn't give back her handkerchief received as a gift from Kourin. He was the man she thought was an angel. He was the one that made her heart beat wildly for no reason.

Suddenly her face was flushed, her breath hitched, her eyes round as well as her mouth, "You!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, such vehemence, he thought. Then he touched his face and discovered that his mask was off his face. His eyes darted at the shiny oval thing lying on the ground at about twenty paces where they lay currently sprawled. She jerked and tried to immediately roll her small frame off his body. He had his arm on her back again. She was trapped on top of his body. Her hand was still clasping his hand.

"You can let go of my back, sir," She said feeling embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. "I'm fine now."

He released her back again. No wonder her body felt familiar, he had twice held her to him prior to this incident. He knew every inch of that small frame of hers anytime. It was embedded into his memory for an eternity since the first time he had spent a night out with her watching the swaying of sakura blossoms in silence. Just like before when they met unexpectedly, his mask would not be on his face. Did that mean it was time for him to remove it for good?

"You're really sturdy for someone small," He grunted again.

She frowned at him, "Let me up before people see what a mess we're in."

He made no move to sit up on the floor in an obscure corner of the huge library. He drawled, "Ladies' first."

She tried to move, but her movements were intimate. She felt his body tensed and his hand on hers tightened a little. That action increased her heartbeat rate. She lifted her head to meet his glittering dark eyes. He was staring at her with those intense dark eyes of his making her swallow her irritation but did little to ease the consternation which was building inside her. Her eyes went to his lips. It was just as sensuous as the first time she met him that one night looking at the swaying sakura blossoms.

He looked like a merchant. A very successful one by the looks of him, his clothes were of luxurious texture and quality. She glanced at him, "Aren't you supposed to be in the blue area?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Blue area?" The blue area was usually a meeting place for the executives from the merchants associate with the Treasury, Trade and Finance Department's top personnel to discuss trading routes, issues and procedures. She thought he was a merchant. "I'm not a merchant. I work for the imperial government."

"Y-you work here?" She stared at him in disbelieve. "You're an imperial officer!"

"Looks can be," He chucked her chin gently, "deceiving."

She wanted to ask him right out for Kourin's hanky but held her tongue. It would be too risky. Then she realised that she was still on top of him. She had to move from that intimate position before another scandal which she didn't intend to happen would have those waiting to bury her alive again would be having a field day tarnishing her reputation.

She couldn't face the high imperial officers like Senior Councilor and Prime Minister Tei, Senior Councilor and Senior Governor Zhou, Minister Ko who had vouched for her and stood in her defense would be wasted. She couldn't do that to them. She couldn't destroy her future because of this awkward position that would place them both in a complicated predicament.

"I better get off you," She huffed in concern. "This isn't good for both of us, being entangled like this."

"Really," His lips twitched slightly, "I find this entangled position gratifying."

She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, "Not only do you keep my hanky which was a precious gift from a dear friend. You find this awkward position and predicament amusing. You're the most maddening creature I've ever met apart from Ryuuren …"

He pulled her down, her lips touching his and he gave her a light kiss. Then he traced her lower lip with his thumb, "Nice, very nice."

She was stunned beyond words. She could only stare at him. Well… this was the most exasperating thing that she'd ever … yet it was also … her heart was beating hard. She could hardly breathe. She was lightheaded. She gulped and licked her lips. Then he took out a pink coloured hanky from the tight V of his robe while she was still on him. He held her face with one hand and wiped the dirt from her forehead, nose, cheeks and chin with the hanky in another.

She was startled by his action. She felt awkward and a blush began spreading on her nape to her cheeks. Upon seeing her discomfort, he stopped than passed the hanky to her. She took the hanky from him to wipe her soiled hands. She spread the hanky open and found that it was her hanky. It was Kourin's gift to her. He glanced at her bedazzled look with mirth.

He helped her as she rolled off his body and was on her knees. He slowly rose to a sitting position with one leg up and rested an arm on the knee of said leg. He took his official's headgear on the floor next to him with one hand. She eyed his headgear with wide eyes. He had the oval shaped green jade pinned at the sides of his official's headgear. He slid the imperial headgear on with one hand.

"I presume this," He opened his palm which had clasped her hand earlier, "belongs to you."

Her eyes darted at his palm. Her eyes went round, she pointed with a weak forefinger, "It's," The shiny red pearl was in his palm, "this," She grabbed the tiny pearl with two fingers, "was what I was looking for."

"I thought so," He said then rose to his feet while extending his hand to her.

She took his hand shyly, "Thank you."

He placed a hand on her waist, "You already did," He whispered into her ear.

She looked at him questioningly. He smiled at her.

"You look elegant in this attire. The two colours really complement your complexion. But the third hidden colour suits you the best." He walked twenty paces forward, bent slightly to retrieve a shiny oval thing on the floor.

How did he know that the third colour was yellow? She gaped… This amazing attire was a gift from … She gasped in recognition as he slipped on the mask. He was Ko Houjo, the Minister for the Treasury and Finance Department. He was also at one time her superior.

"Minister Ko!" Then she clamped her mouth in shock.

She looked at the glaring red pearl in her right hand. He was the destined one in her heart …? Ko Houjo? She felt her cheeks grow hot. He had kissed her! She had been kissed by Ko Houjo. She slowly touched her lower lip with the tips of her second and third fingers. She gulped, while placing her left palm on her left cheek, Ko Houjo was the one… she stared disbelievingly at the pearl than shifted her shocked gaze at him.

His eyes glittered a tad bit wickedly at her, "We'll be working and meeting a lot more from now onwards, Officer Kou." He inclined his head, "Or shall I say, Deputy Minister Kou." And left her staring at his back in utter disbelieve.

THE END

**A/N: Alright, I know you want more out of Red Pearl especially interactions between Kijin and Shuurei. You may find their characters a bit OOC. But I must tell you that it was meant as a two-parter. Why? Because this incident was supposed to happen within one day as what the eldest child of the three children (considered as tree spirits) in Shuurei's dream had told her. I may write a continuing story to this fic. Not so soon though. It depends on my crazy Muses. If they approve of the plots, then it'll be published in FF. Lastly, I wish all of you a **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


End file.
